The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited are admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between printed circuit boards. These connectors suffer from various deficiencies. For example, some connectors utilize a plug-socket arrangement where a plug is provided on a first printed circuit board and a socket is provided on the second printed circuit board. To connect the printed circuit boards, the plug is inserted into the socket. Such connectors are costly in terms of the space on the printed circuit boards that they occupy. Thus, in applications where saving space is necessary or desired, other types of connectors (e.g., single way connectors) are used. However, such single way connectors are oftentimes difficult to install because they lack sufficient surface area for pick-and-place machines to be used. Additionally, such connectors are limited in their ability to introduce power from external sources into the printed circuit boards. Thus, a connector that is space-efficient, easy to install, and allows for external power introduction is needed.